


Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers

by kuro



Category: Marvel
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's birthday, and Tony gives him a gift. </p><p>(There's a MCU and a 616 version, wee.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maeglinhiei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeglinhiei/gifts).



“Tony… what’s this?” Steve asked, waving at the huge… _thing_ standing in front of the house, really not sure how to deal with this situation.

“It’s your birthday gift?” Tony retorted, crossing his arms and speaking in a tone that suggested he was currently trying to explain something to a very, very dumb person. “In case the giant star spangled ribbon and the get-up didn’t tip you off.”

“And where am I going to put it? That doesn’t really look like it’ll fit into my apartment,” Steve pointed out.

“Don’t be silly, I’m an engineer!” Tony emphasised, rolling his eyes. “I obviously checked the dimensions first. It’s going to fit just fine.”

“Well, that brings me to my next question: Do I _want_ it in my apartment?” Steve ~~teased~~ asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony glared at him and opened his mouth as if to protest. Then he crumbled like a house of cards.

“Well, I _do_ have something else for you, if you don’t want the plushie” he quietly admitted.

“Wait… you have _another_ present for me?” Steve asked, eyes widening. “A giant plushie wasn’t enough, you had to get me another one?”

“Well, who was it that wrecked his last motorbike?” Tony argued defensively. “I’m so sorry to be considerate enough to get you another bike that you can terrorise the general public with!”

“Hey, I’m not a bad driver!” Steve objected, affronted.

“You are a menace! I don’t even know why I’m supporting your bad habits!” Tony shouted.

They stared at each other for a moment, hackles up.

“Sorry,” Steve finally broke the silence, stepping closer to Tony. “I don’t want to fight, and I _am_ happy that you want to give me presents. Really, thank you. I just… I only need you, here with me today.”

Tony looked at him like a suspicious cat.

“Are you trying to soothe me by being sappy and then hugging it out?” he asked with a wrinkle in his nose.

“No, I’m trying to be honest and then hug it out,” Steve answered. “Can I hug you now?”

Tony scoffed, but he didn’t complain when Steve took him in his arms and peppered him with kisses.

“Just one more thing, Tony,” Steve added between kisses. “How are you going to bring the plushie through the doors?”

Tony’s eyes widened.

Oops.


	2. Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers

“For you,” Tony said simply, placing the present on the table next to Steve. “Happy Birthday.”

The wrapping of the gift was, unsurprisingly, a garish red, white and blue pattern. (There seemed to be a competition going on every year about who could find the most horrible pattern to wrap Steve’s presents with. Tony usually won. Because he both tended to go all out when he did something, _and_ he had the most resources.)

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said with a wry smile. “You know this wasn’t necessary. I’m perfectly content with an ice cream cake, a bit of firework and good old-fashioned patriotism.”

Tony only scoffed. He lifted one of his hands and absent-mindedly worried the bow on top of Steve’s present.

“I wanted to thank you,” he finally spoke up. “For everything.”

“Last time I checked, it was me who was supposed to be the grateful one,” Steve said, looking up at Tony. “What brought this on?”

“Without me, you could find a nubile young woman and found a nice, happy family with her,” Tony quietly confessed, a crooked smile flashing over his face. “Instead you’re here, with me.”

_Me, a recovering alcoholic with confidence issues and obsessive tendencies_ , he did not say, but Steve knew that tone of voice by now. He reached out and took Tony’s hand into his own before he was able to completely destroy the bow he had been mercilessly attacking.

“There is no use for what-ifs, Tony,” Steve gently reminded him, placing a kiss on the ring on Tony’s finger. “I’m here now. I met _you_ , I fell in love with _you_. I married _you_. That is what counts for me, not what maybe could’ve been if things had been different. And you forget, I _do_ have a family. _You_ are my family. _The Avengers_ are my family. I’m happy.”

Tony looked at him searchingly. Then he smiled a little.

“Well, I’m getting old,” he sighed, looking away. “I figured you might wish for something a little younger.”

“You’re not even forty,” Steve countered, squeezing Tony’s hand lightly. “And I could say the same, I’m a senior citizen already.”

“And I love you anyway,” Tony assured him, squeezing back.

“That’s good to know,” Steve smiled up at Tony before he stood up. “Now, are you ready to leave? I’d really love to spend a few hours in peace and quiet with you, dear husband of mine, before the rest of my lovely family descends on me like a horde of wild ogres.”

That made Tony laugh, a beautiful, brilliant laugh.

“Yes,” he agreed, still smiling. “I’m ready.”

“Good,” Steve hummed, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist and giving him a passionate kiss.

Tony would never understand how much he _didn’t_ have to worry.

This, right here, was as perfect as it would ever get for Steve.


End file.
